cbnanoblockfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar Panel
The Solar Panel *Solar Panels are a common type of EU Generator used in IndustrialCraft2. They require little effort to set up correctly, and each one consistently provides 1 EU/t on clear, sunny days, and as long as the more expensive GregTech recipe is not enabled, they're also fairly affordable. *Because of the low power generation, you are encouraged to use Ultra-Low-Current Cable to wire these to whatever they are powering. *The interface contains a slot for slowly charging something (like a battery, jetpack, etc), and below that a small box that glows yellow during the daytime to indicate whether the Solar Panel sees sunlight and is therefore generating power currently or not. *It should be noted that although technically the night on Minecraft only lasts 7.5 minutes, solar panels only produce power during the day which lasts 10 minutes (half of the day/night cycle) because dusk and dawn are treated as non-generation time. This means that when planning to have enough power to run throughout the night one should double the average power required. The Advanced Solar Panel *The Advanced Solar Panel is part of the Advanced Solar Panels IndustrialCraft2 add-on. It generates 8 EU/t during the day and 1 EU/t during the night. *The Advanced Solar Panel is an upgrade from the Solar Panel. They can store up to 32000 EU and charge 4 items simultaneously. *In newer versions of FTB (MC 1.4.7 and later), note that part of the recipe requires 2 UU-Matter (Sunnarium Part, used in the Irradiant Reinforced Plate). It takes 58 realtime hours for an Advanced Solar Panel to get break-even. *Voltage: 32 EU/p (LV) The Hybrid Solar Panel * The Hybrid Solar Panel is part of the Advanced Solar Panels IndustrialCraft2 add-on. It is one of the many types of EU generators. * The Hybrid Solar Panel is an upgrade from the Advanced Solar Panel. They generate 64 EU/t (EU per tick) during clear days, 8 EU/t during the night and rain/snow, and output 128 EU/p. They can also store up to 100000 EU, and have 4 slots for charging IndustrialCraft2 items. You will need exactly 21 Copper, 78 Rubber, 30 Redstone, 19 Lapis Lazuli, 3 Diamonds, 7 Carbon Plates, 16 Advanced Alloy, 15 Refined Iron, 9 Iridium (or 63 UU-Matter), 8 UU-Matter (not crafted), 10 Refined Uranium, 13 Glass, 8 Iron, 24 Tin, 2 Silicon Plates and 61 Glowstone to obtain one Hybrid Solar Panel. The Ultimate Hybrid Solar Panel * The Ultimate Hybrid Solar Panel is a block added by Advanced Solar Panels, an IndustrialCraft2 add-on. It is one of the many types of EU generators. * These blocks are an upgrade to the Hybrid Solar Panel, and are currently the highest tier of solar panel available from the addon. They generate 512 EU/t (EU per tick) during clear days, and 64 EU/t during the night and rain/snow. This is 8 times the amount that Hybrid Solar Panels generate, hence the recipe. They also output at High Voltage, or 512 EU/p, store up to 1,000,000 EU, and have 4 slots for charging your items. *With GregTech and assuming that all the Iridium (at least 65) have to be crafted using UU-Matter adding 62 additional UU-Matter for the 10 Sunnarium and one Sunnarium Part, is required 8,616,666,322 EU (517 UU-Matter) to be produced. The Ultimate Hybrid Solar Panel needs approximately 416 hours during the day and night cycle (average 288 EU/t) for it to pay for itself. Contents [hidl is part of the Advanced Solar Panels IndustrialCraft2 add-on. It is one of the many types of EU generators.